


Quickie

by CandyPetals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Quickie, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPetals/pseuds/CandyPetals
Summary: 30 minute break. Cute blond boyfriend. Empty office. The boys use this opportunity to finally have sex after having gone without for so long.Might as well fit in a quickie right?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm back with a short fic that I literally just wrote. It's currently almost 11 pm and my mind has been racing ever since I got caught up on Attack on Titan. Eremin has always been THAT ship for me. So to contribute to that here's a fic of them having a nice steamy quickie.

“Remember,” Levi warned as he put the contents of his briefcase away, “I’m giving you all a thirty minute break today.”  
Erwin looked over at Levi with lowered eyes as he iterated, “Get back here on time for the next meeting...there will be consequences if you don’t.”  
The other employees all nodded quietly as they gathered their things, pulled out their cell phones to either order food or socialize, and filed out of the room.  
Mikasa pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She looked around and asked, “Hey Eren, Armin, what do you two want for lunch? I’m calling….”  
She paused when she noticed that she couldn’t find them.  
“Eren...Armin….” she muttered to herself, pressing her hand against her temple.

“Where the hell have you two run off to?”

************************************************************************************

“Eren, are you serious!? Right now!?”  
Eren remained silent as he eased Armin onto the desk, then turned swiftly to lock the door with a loud click and shut the blinds.  
He turned to his boyfriend with a feverish burn in his eyes as he whispered, “Just a quickie, okay? I promise it won’t take long, we’ve got like a thirty minute break.”  
“Eren, this is ridiculous.” the blond sneered, “We can literally do this when we get home. Why are you being like this!?”  
Eren didn’t respond. He pulled Armin close to him and began kissing his neck, hands snaking up the other boy’s shirt with a speed that couldn’t be easily followed.  
Armin winced, his face reddening as he felt Eren’s hot lips brushing against his sensitive skin. He unknowingly gripped the brunette’s shirt and buried his face into the crook of his neck.  
“Y-you’re not listening to me…” he sighed, “Someone’s gonna catch us.”  
“The door is locked, “Eren protested, “Now please stay still so I can do what I do best.”  
Armin frowned, his face slowly growing hotter and redder the more kisses Eren planted along his neck. He could feel the other man unfastening his belt and reaching up his shirt to fondle a nipple. This caused him to stifle the slightest of moans and grip his shirt tighter.  
“E-Eren,” he whimpered, “Y-you know I can’t stay quiet, right?”  
Eren smirked as he circled a finger around his nipple from under the shirt, nibbling on his neck sneakily. “Stop talking already,” he chuckled, “Besides, you’re cute when you’re horny.”  
Armin felt his pants slide from his thighs, and he lifted himself up enough for Eren to finish pulling them off, flinging them to the floor. A clack sound could be heard as it hit the ground.  
“My phone is in there you asshole,” Armin griped, “Be careful-uhn,”  
He was cut off as Eren began palming his boyfriend’s crotch, knowing good and well he was already growing hard from the friction. His hips began moving now, and he pulled Eren into a kiss. He began sucking on the brunette’s bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to grind against him.  
“Damn it, Armin,” Eren hissed, “You’re making this so fucking hard to do.”  
Armin grinned when he realized Eren was growing hard, and looked down as he spoke, “You want me to take care of it?”  
Eren nodded silently, concentrating on massaging Armin’s own bulge as he kept a hand on his hips. “Do it, baby.”  
Armin jumped down from the desk and guided Eren to a chair, sitting him down gently and sinking to his knees to unzip his pants.  
As he did this, Eren looked down and smiled at his boyfriend. He knew he needed to be encouraged in order to get in the mood. Armin was always so focused on work and doing all kinds of other things that he almost never really had time for sex lately. Eren wanted him to have a chance to just...relax. It was so hard being an adult, but if they could just spend these next thirty minutes with no one but each other, it would be pretty fucking nice.  
Armin blushed brightly as he looked down at Eren’s cock, licking his lips hungrily before wrapping a hand around it. He rubbed the tip of it with the pad of his thumb while mumbling, “You want me to suck you off, Eren? You’re cute when you get all hot and bothered.”  
“Don’t say that, Armin,” Eren breathed, “Y-you kinda suck at talking dirty...L-leave it to me.”  
His breath hitched at the last statement as Armin began using more pressure the closer he would get to the tip with each stroke. He stared down at the one thing he couldn’t keep himself away from as he continued to give his boyfriend a handjob. Seeing Eren come undone from getting his dick stroked made it all worth it. He couldn’t resist it. Every time he saw it his own cock would grow hard from it and his body would beg him for the friction, the heat, the pain, the excitement of being fucked until he couldn’t move or even think. And thinking was his thing. So that said a lot.  
Armin bent over Eren’s dick and brushed his tongue against the tip, rewarding himself with a needy moan from the man in the seat. He liked teasing him like this. There was no doubting that.  
The blonde finally wrapped his lips around the length of it, and began sucking him off while holding his hair behind his ear. He stroked what he wouldn’t go into his mouth, letting out small noises from the feeling of it pulsating against his tongue.  
Eren bucked his hips upwards from the feeling, letting out a husky groan as he uttered, “Oh, fuck, Armin…!”  
Armin paused from sucking his dick and began sucking on his balls, tugging on them with his lips as he stroked what he wasn’t using his mouth to stimulate. The brunette began squirming now, digging his fingers into Armin’s hair as he moaned and let out swears under his breath.  
During this, Armin reached down into his boxers to stroke himself , wantonly whimpering from desiring Eren’s flesh to be inside him.  
Eren placed his hands on Armin’s shoulders and motioned for him to stop, standing up and turning Armin to bend over the desk.  
He pulled a small tube out of his pocket and whispered, “You want me, Armin?”  
“Uh-huh,” Armin whined, “I want you like crazy….!”  
Eren smirked as he squeezed out some lube on his fingers, and instructed, “Stay still, okay? Let me get you ready.”  
With steady hands, Eren spread Armin’s ass cheeks apart with one hand and slowly slid a finger into his hole, pumping it in at an excruciatingly slow pace to begin with.  
Armin spread his legs as he remained bent over, letting out a gasp from the feeling of his ass being filled. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start.  
“Ah, Eren…!” he moaned, rolling his hips against his boyfriend’s movements.  
“You’re being a little slutty right now,” Eren laughed, “I like it.”  
“I’m not a--! Ah…!” Armin was cut off from what he was saying as Eren slapped his ass a little, squeezing his cheek before letting it go to continue fingering him. He curled his finger inside as the lube began helping loosening him up. Once he knew it was getting loose enough, he added a second finger, hooking him inside to try and find his prostate.  
Suddenly he felt Armin’s thighs tense up and his back arch as he yelped, “E-Eren! M-my spot!”  
“Is that it, baby?” Eren cooed, pumping his fingers deeper to hit it a second time. This movement caused the boy under him to practically melt, a low, slutty moan escaping his throat as he growled, “Eren, d-don’t make me cum before you’ve fucked me.”  
“Trust me, you won’t cum just yet, if I know you well enough.” Eren laughed, then pulled his fingers out as he positioned his dick right at Armin’s entrance. He felt the warmth of his lover’s ass hug his tip slightly. It left him feeling feverish and his muscles tense up just from the slight friction.  
“Erennn,” Armin whined, “Come onnn, fuck me already,”  
“Alright. Jeez.” he sneered, then suddenly grinned as he said, “Just kidding. Alright baby, here we go…”  
He slid himself inside slowly, at a pace that he was sure would piss Armin off, but noticed he was being surprisingly patient as he moaned quietly while arching his back from the pain.  
Once he was entirely in, he rubbed Armin’s back while thrusting at a slow but steady pace, whispering, “I’ve missed this, Armin...oh my God.”  
Armin didn’t respond. He kept his lips pursed and his head bent over as he positioned himself up with his elbows while letting out small noises from the stimulation.  
Eren began thrusting at a faster pace now, feeling all of his boyfriend clenched up around him and running his hands through the blond’s hair and down the small of his back, stopping at his hips as he held onto them while continuing his movements.  
Armin began moving his own body against Eren’s, meeting him mid thrust and following his pace. He kept his eyes closed and his head held down during it.  
At least until Eren hit his prostate.  
When he felt the tip dig into his sweet spot, Armin suddenly arched his back and let out a cry from it. His eyes were clouded with tears of pleasure as he whimpered, “Yes, Eren! Right there!”  
Eren reached down to stroke Armin’s dick as he quickened the pace. He could feel himself losing track of the time, and he wasn’t really sure how much was left at this point. Oh well. It wasn’t like the manager was there right now. Would they really get in trouble for this?  
He began stroking at the pace he thrusted, knowing full well that Armin was probably washed down in pleasure right now.  
Armin began letting out uncontrollable and shaky moans as his prostate was hit with every thrust, holding onto the desk for dear life and keeping his eyes shut as his face glowed red.  
Eren pulled out for just a moment, turned Armin around and lifted him up over his cock, sliding him down to continue from where they had left off. In this position, he was able to hit Armin’s spot more accurately, watching the boy who clung to him come undone with each thrust. The blond man wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, burying his face into it and sucking on his skin hard enough to leave a dull pain. This caused the brunette to growl as he thrusted harder into him.  
“A-Armin,” Eren hissed, “Tell me you’re about to cum,”  
“Just a little more,” Armin moaned, “Just a little more, baby…!”  
Armin then wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, muffling the noises he made as they gradually grew louder and louder, holding handfuls of his shirt and thrusting his hips against Eren’s.  
The movements made a slight clapping noise from Eren’s crotch slapping against Armin’s ass, creating a delicious friction that aided in bringing Armin over the edge.  
“Eren” he gasped, “Eren, I’m close…! I’m close..!”  
“Cum for me, Armin,” Eren whispered while making each thrust stronger, faster and more intense than the last.  
Armin’s body grew stiff, and his breath caught in his throat for a moment before he let out a hoarse orgasmic cry, his body contracting around Eren as if he were a pole, his moans were shuddered and hushed now.  
Eren kept thrusting through Armin’s orgasm, his own cock being tugged relentlessly as the other boy’s ass tightened up on it. Eventually, he too achieved his own orgasm, and pulled out just before he came, shooting cum all over the floor under them.  
He laid Armin onto the desk and slumped over him, his head resting on his chest as the two panted softly. They were both sweating and flushed from the very short yet intense session.  
Armin looked down at Eren now, sitting up to pat his head with a small smile. “You did say it would only take us thirty minutes…”  
“Heh….” Eren chuckled, “I did...didn’t I…?”  
*Bzzzz*  
*Bzzz*  
Armin flinched when he realized his phone was ringing, and he nudged Eren off to go fish for his phone from his pants.  
When he pulled it out, he answered in a small voice, “Hello? Mikasa is that you?”  
Eren blinked. Oops. Where the hell was HIS phone?  
“Y-you did? Okay, we’ll be out there in a minute. What!? No! We’re not…..Oh.”  
Armin’s face became a bright red again as he listened to Mikasa fuss on the other line.  
“Okay...thanks for covering for us.” he finally spoke again, and hung up the phone.  
“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, sitting up and straightening his clothing.  
“Mikasa said she ordered food for us, and I missed four calls from her….she said the manager started the meeting early and he’s REALLY pissed that we’re not there.” Armin answered in almost a shameful manner. He looked down as he spoke, trying to put his pants back on.  
Eren bit his lip and looked over at his boyfriend. “Well...I mean...what did she do to cover for us?”  
Armin frowned before answering, “She told him you took a huge shit in the men’s bathroom and that you needed my help cleaning it.”  
“Jesus CHRIST, Mikasa!” Eren exclaimed, burying his hands in his scalp, “She didn’t have to go that far!”  
Armin stood up, a little unsteady at first, then approached Eren and kissed him on the cheek. “Get yourself together, baby. I’ll go out there first so it doesn’t seem any worse than it is.”  
“What’s that gonna do? They know we’re dating, they’ll still accuse us of having sex. They’re just weird like that.” Eren retorted, then leaned in to kiss Armin back. “But thanks for trying to help.”  
Armin smiled, then walked towards the door. “Hey….you’re gonna clean that up, right?” he asked.  
“Who cares? The janitor can do it.” Eren spoke with his hands in the air, “Besides….once it dries up no one can really tell the difference.”  
“You’re disgusting.” Armin grimaced, “Too bad you’re good in bed.”  
“AND you love me…” Eren added with confidence, “now take your sexy ass to the meeting. Save me a seat.”  
The blond nodded with a grin, “That I do.”  
With a little wink, he opened the door and finally left the office.  
Eren stood to his feet, looking down at the splats of cum on the floor. At the time, for just a moment all he could’ve thought of was how pissed Armin would have been if he had came inside. In any other scenario he was sure he would’ve been okay with it, but they were still at work.  
“Did you enjoy your quickie in MY office?”  
Eren flinched when he heard someone at the door.  
He looked to see Hange standing there, arms folded as she looked back with a glare in the lens of her glasses.  
Eren gulped, and uttered, “I thought you moved to another office last week….”  
“I don’t officially move in until the 28th.” Hange began tapping her foot now. “You won’t believe this, but this isn’t the first time someone has brought their blond boyfriend into my office to fuck, thinking it was abandoned.”  
Eren raised a brow. Who was she talking about?  
Was it Annie and Bertolt? No, she said boyfriend….and he wasn't blond.  
Reiner didn’t have a boyfriend. In fact he had been flirting with Historia before Ymir finally cut that shit off.  
Was it….  
Eren’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything.  
He slowly refastened his belt, straightened his tie, and walked past Hange without another word.  
As he walked out, she said, “At least THEY cleaned up after they were done. Jackass.”  
He tried his best not to think about it too hard, and continued walking.  
However, he DID make a mental note to ask Armin to help make an intricate schedule to fit in their quickies from now on.  
You know….in case the four were to ever bump into each other.  
The last thing he needed was to share his quickie time with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, love. Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed this half assed fanfic! I'll probably be back with a nice sexy yumihiso fanfic. It'll have a little more planning put into it...so yeah. Anyways, see yall later! Please pray for me (Or wish me luck if you ain't religious!) I'm going through finals so it might be a hot minute before you hear from me again.  
> Happy reading!


End file.
